Koki
Koki is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. She is a mechanic and computers expert, and her main job is manning the communication systems of the Tortuga. Appearance Koki is a young African American woman of average height (though she is noticeably shorter than Aviva); she has dark brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She usually wears a red, short sleeved shirt with a white star on it, yellow pants, and red shoes, each with two green stripes coming down from the laces to the sole. She wears a yellow headband on her head, and one pearl earring and two hoop earrings on each of her ears. She also has some freckles. Her signature color is orange maroon. Personality Koki is sane, serious, and easily annoyed, but she knows when to smile and goof off. She is not afraid to fight back when threatened and speak what is on her mind. A defining trait of Koki's is her typically sarcastic tone, usually taken in midst of one of the Kratt brothers' various antics, Despite this, however, she is still competent at her job. She does not give up easily. If there is trouble, she gets right to solving it, often coming up with clever solutions. Her loyalty and hardworking attitude are two of the things that keep the Wild Kratts crew strong and together. Trivia * Some fans believe her last name to be Bambrick, because of her voice actor's last name. * Many fans believe she is attracted to and/or has a romantic relationship with Jimmy Z. Like the fan-believed relationship between Aviva and the Kratt brothers, despite some closure and cute moments, there is nothing official to support this theory. * Like the other members of the Tortuga, Koki's love for the members is purely platonic * Koki and Aviva are equally important to both the Wild Kratts crew and the show as a whole. The writers make sure to portray Koki as important as the rest of the crew. A reason that leads fans to believe that Koki is less important or cool is that Koki does not get into the action of the Kratt's creature adventures as much as Aviva does. * Koki participates less in the Wild Kratts out door creature adventures and instead mans the computers and communication with the brothers. She warns them if danger is near like a storm or a villain or if there is something they should be aware of. * Even though Koki doesn't actively go on the creature adventures, she also scolds and yells at the Kratt brothers less than Aviva does. * Koki and Aviva do not have a rivalry with each other in anyway (except a small disagreement about Giraffes), instead they are very good friends and work to keep the Kratt brothers out of trouble and the Wild Kratts team safe. * Even though Martin and Chris are the only siblings in the Wild Kratts crew, Koki and Aviva are sensible and sister-like figures for the brothers. * She named a lion cub "Screen Saver" after forgiving the lion cub who destroyed her computer screen in "Bad Hair Day". * In "Termites versus Tongues", Koki claims to know karate when she karate-chops a termite's jaws. * Koki got to try out her first Creature Power Suit in "The Amazing Creature Race". * Koki along with Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy Z met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Wild Kratts ''and guest star in their adventures. * She is also Aviva's best friend and she may have a possible crush on Jimmy Z. * She is easily grossed out, however, which led to Tasmanian Devils being stolen from under her nose in "Tazzy Chris", and her not to like bats in "Bat in the Brownies" until the end. * Koki gets along with Marco Polo. * Koki along with Aviva share a sisterly relationship with Shi La Won. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Wild Kratts Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Singing characters Category:Arachnophbic Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travellers Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Animal Kindness